Amy
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Elle était assise sur une chaise, chantonnant doucement. A attendre sa maman... Mais qui est sa maman ?


Ca faisait une heure qu'elle était là, à attendre, sur cette chaise, elle balançait doucement ses pieds et chantonnait également. Elle ne disait rien, sachant qu'elle devait attendre un moment avant qu'on vienne lui demander. Mais elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

_Pas parler, maman et papa ont dit que je suis un super secret, rien qu'à eux. Chut, ma maman travaille, elle doit arrêter des méchants. Alors je dois être sage. J'ai pas le droit d'être là. Mais pas grave. Maman veut pas que je sois dehors toute seule… J'ai mon sac avec mon livre, mais j'ai déjà lu, papa me l'a lu plein de fois aussi… Je connais par cœur… Je veux voir maman, mais je dois rester sage sinon les autres gens vont poser des questions… Et j'ai pas le droit de répondre…_

Nick Stokes revint de son enquête avec Russell. Ils discutaient de l'affaire quand Russell remarqua l'invitée assise à la réception. Il remarqua une fillette de 6 ou 7 ans, qui regardait ses mains, et qui chantonnait doucement. Il ne la connaissait pas, même si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il était là. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Nick.

- Vous la connaissez Nick ?

Nick leva les yeux et regarda dans la même direction que son patron.

- Heu… Non…

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle calmement, sans mouvement brusque.

- Petite ?

Elle releva la tête. Elle était adorable, les yeux bleus clairs, de long cheveux blonds de légères boucles au bout. Elle tenait un sac à dos vert sur ses genoux. Elle fit un sourire et se leva.

_Oh, je connais lui, pas le monsieur au cheveux blanc, mais l'autre monsieur, maman a des photos à la maison, elle m'a dit que c'était Vic, Mick, Nick… Un truc comme ça… ça fini par Hic, je le sais. Maman l'aime bien et papa aussi. Alors s'il travaille là, il doit savoir où est ma maman. _

- Je cherche ma maman. Vous savez où elle est ?

- Ta maman a disparu ?

_Ma maman ? Ah, il sait pas qui je suis. _

- Oh ! Non ! Ma maman travaille là !

- Oh… Dans ce cas on va trouver ta maman, c'est quoi son nom ?

- Bah Maman !

Ils sourirent tout les deux, Russell s'abaissa au niveau de la petite.

_Pourquoi ils sourit, moi je l'appelle Maman, oh mais les autres, ils l'appellent pas maman, c'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire… Me suis trompée… Oups. _

- Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Amy !

- Très joli. Ton papa comment il appelle ta maman ?

- Mon papa ?

- Oui ?

_Hum… Papa c'est bizarre, ma maman appelle papa, mon amour, tout le temps, tout le temps. Mais ma maman, mon papa l'appelle de plein de façon différente !_

- Pas toujours pareil… Mon cœur… Mon ange !

Russell sourit encore plus.

- Mais il l'appelle Sara aussi parfois !

Ils se redressèrent tout les deux en même temps et se regardèrent.

- Impossible… Pas Sara… Elle lui ressemble absolument pas…

- Je suis d'accord… Et son mari ?

- Grissom n'est pas blond et elle est très blonde.

- Voyons Nick, Sara est un prénom très courant non ? C'est un grand labo, et nous ne sommes qu'une petite équipe, je suis sur qu'il y a d'autres Sara ici.

- C'est possible.

Nick se tourna vers Judy.

- Judy ?

- Oui ?

- Y'a d'autres femme qui se nomme Sara ici ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Il lui montra Amy qui s'était rassise calmement.

- Et une jeune femme qui ressemblerait un peu à cette petite.

- Je connais trois Sara, Nick, celle que tu connais bien. Sara Ruth, qui a 58 ans, et Sarah Jefferson… Qui est affro américaine…

Nick se retourna vers la petite.

- Impossible…

D'un coup il vit Amy se lever et courir dans une direction.

_C'est ma maman, elle a fini son travail. _

- Maman !

Sara posa ses dossier sur un bureau et se dirigea rapidement vers l'enfant. Elle s'abaissa et accueilli l'enfant à bras ouvert, surprise de la voir là.

- Amy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle serra la petite dans ses bras un moment.

- La maitresse m'a oublié au musée… Je sais pas où travaille papa… J'ai fait une bêtise ?

_C'est vrai, pas le droit de sortir dehors toute seule, il y a des méchants que maman a pas encore mis en prison. Mais sinon j'étais toute seule devant le musé fermé…_

Sara sourit et serra de nouveau la petite fille.

- Non mon bébé. Aucune.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce que sa fille venait de dire. Elle l'éloigna d'elle et la regarda sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Oui maman.

- Tu es sure Amy ?

- Je vais bien maman !

Nick et Russell regardaient cette scène, sans comprendre.

- Euh Sara…

- Oh Nick, je ne t'avais pas vu…

- Cette petite, c'est votre fille ?

Elle regarda de nouveau sa fille qui lui tenait doucement les épaules. Amy souriait, Sara lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui, c'est ma fille, Amy…

- Comment tu as pu nous la cacher ?

- C'est compliqué Nick…

- Son père c'est…

Voyant que Nick avait du mal à prononcer ce qu'il se demander vu la non ressemblance de l'enfant avec Sara, elle s'abaissa au niveau de sa fille.

- Amy… C'est quoi ton nom complet ?

Amy sourit.

- Amy Hope Grissom !

- Mais…

- Maman, j'ai très faim…

- Hein, oui, je vais te donner à manger, viens…

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos suivit par son patron et son ami. Elle installa la fillette à table et lui donna le sandwich qu'elle s'était préparé. Sous les yeux de Greg et Morgane qui ne comprenait rien.

- Merci maman.

- Maman !?

Sara leur sourit et leur fit signe de la suivre. Une fois dans le couloir Sara savait qu'elle aurait le droit à des questions.

- Son père c'est bien Gil, et si elle ne nous ressemble pas, c'est parce qu'on l'a adopté.

- Adopté ?

- Oui il y a trois ans. Enfin c'est officiel depuis deux ans maintenant.

- Avoir un enfant c'est génial ! Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à personne ?

- Quand on l'a rencontré… On était à Vegas tout les deux.

- Quoi… Mais…

Elle soupira et détacha ses yeux de sa fille.

- Autant tout vous raconter depuis le début.

Ils s'installèrent dans un bureau à côté, Sara pouvait surveiller sa fille du coin de l'œil. Il lui avait mis une chaine pour enfant sur l'ordinateur pour l'occuper un peu.

- Il y a trois ans j'enquêtais sur un incendie dans un foyer d'accueil. La maison avait été complètement détruite, mais il n'y avait eu aucune victimes. Amy vivait dans cette famille.

_FlashBack_

Sara enquêtait méticuleusement, elle avait relever aucune trace pouvant mener au coupable, ni emprunte, ni fibre… En même temps la maison était en ruine maintenant. Sara continuait, elle empaquetait, noté, numérotait, classait. Elle avait déjà une idée fixe. Mais devait tout analyser avant de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Elle sortit de la maison avec sa mallette et manqua de tomber à cause d'une fillette blonde de 3 ans environ.

- Excuse-moi… Tu vas bien ?

La petite fronça les sourcils… Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Sara se baissa à son niveau et vit une marque sur son bras.

- Tu es blessée ?

La petite enleva son bras de la main de Sara qui appela un des médecins pour qu'il soigne la petite fille. Elle alla avec elle, au cas où elle ai des indices sur elle. La petite se laissa faire sans rien dire, elle sanglota un petit peu quand le médecin soigna sa blessure.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave. Elle n'aura pas de cicatrice si c'est bien soigné.

Sara remarqua que l'enfant ne semblait rien entendre de ce qu'on disait.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Elle a pourtant entendu.

- Si vous me laissiez finir, vous auriez su que son problème n'est pas profond. Elle porte un appareil auditif qui lui permet d'entendre aussi clairement que vous et moi.

- Tu l'as rencontré comme ça et quoi ensuite ?

- L'enquête a vite été résolu, c'était un accident.

_Flash Back_

Sara rentrait chez elle, elle savait que pour l'instant son mari était là. Elle avait hâte, même si depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'était plus aussi sensible qu'avant, les enquête dans des foyers la touchait toujours autant.

Elle était sur le canapé à tenter de suivre le film qu'ils regardaient.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si… Ca va, enfin…

Il la connaissait trop bien, elle lui raconta son enquête. Rien de particulier. Mais pour elle, c'était difficile.

Les jours passèrent. Grissom était toujours chez eux. Il devait repartir le mois prochain. Ce jour là, Sara reçu un coup de fil

- Allo ?

Aucune réponse.

_Fin Flashback. _

- On m'a rappelé c'était l'hôpital. Amy était là bas. Durant l'enquête j'avais fait tomber une carte de visite et une infirmière m'a rappelé, Amy avait eu le bras cassé, par sa famille d'accueil. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils m'ont appelé ce jour là. J'y suis allé avec Grissom.

_Flashback. _

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On nous l'a amené hier soir. Un bras cassé. Son père adoptif s'est emporté, c'est-ce qu'il nous a lui-même dit. On a appelé la protection de l'enfance. Mais elle tenait votre carte dans sa main.

- Je ne lui ai pas donné ma carte…

- Oh et vous devez savoir. Elle n'entend presque rien… A cause de multiples coup sans doute.

Grissom regarda son épouse un moment, il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Sachant pertinemment que ce genre de situation lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir.

- Elle parle un peu. Mais elle est très timide.

- Pourquoi nous avoir appelé ?

Sara sourit en entendant le « nous » de son mari.

- Je pensais que vous la connaissiez, à cause de votre carte.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Aucune idée… Son père dit qu'ils l'appellent la petite en général.

- Elle a pas de prénom ?

- Pas pour le moment.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Sara allait souvent voir la petite. L'enfant s'emblait retrouver son sourire quand elle voyait Sara. Elle avait aussi un appareil auditif maintenant, elle entendait donc parfaitement. Sara lui apprenait quelques mots en signes pour si elle le perdait.

_Fin Flashback. _

- Malheureusement, les enfants ayant un handicap comme Amy, ne se font pas adopter, ou très rarement. Alors…

- Tu as décidé de l'adopter ?

- Non… Gil… M'a proposer qu'on devienne sa famille d'accueil au début. Les services sociaux était pas convaincu, à cause de mon travail. Mais ils ont été convaincu finalement. On l'a accueilli le jour de ses trois ans. Au début on ne devait la garder que le temps de lui trouver une famille d'accueil…

- Mais vous ne pouviez vous résoudre à la laisser ?

- Non, ni lui ni moi, vivre près de 6 mois avec un enfant que vous adorez et qui vous adore, et un jour on vous dit qu'un couple a décidé de l'adopter… J'ai cru mourir ce jour là…

_Flashback._

- Je vais bien, on savait que ça pouvait arriver.

Il la voyait trembler, il savait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il venait de revenir, elles lui avaient manqué toutes les deux.

- Mam… Sara !

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux, la petite avait pleuré, elle aimait vivre ici.

- Adoptons-là…

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que je t'ai dit un jour que je ne voulais pas d'enfant… Et je sais que toi non plus tu n'en veux pas à cause de ton passé… Mais j'adore Amy, et je sais que toi aussi… C'est même toi qui a choisi son prénom !

_Fin Flashback_

- C'est vrai ça, elle avait pas de nom avant.

- Vous allez me laissez finir oui ?

Elle sourit en disant ça.

- Mais attends comment as-tu choisit ce nom ?

- Quand elle est venue vivre chez nous au début. Il lui fallait un prénom pour officialiser son dossier. Et j'ai juste choisi Amy, Gil à choisi Hope. Elle a tout de suite adoré.

- Alors à partir de ce moment là, vous avez fait une demande ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Le couple avait déjà fait une demande… Acceptée…

_FlashBack. _

_- _Bonjour Amy, je suis Michelle, et lui c'est Henry… Tu vas venir vivre avec nous maintenant.

Amy ne dit rien, elle sera ses lèvres et les suivit. L'assistante sociale regardait en souriant. Amy ne voulait pas sourire. Elle voulait rentrer avec ses parents… Enfin non, maintenant ce n'était plus eux.

Le soir même elle ne toucha pas à son repas, des spaghettis, elle adorait ça. Mais elle voulait pas.

- Tu n'as pas faim ma chérie ?

- Veut voir maman… Et papa…

- Amy, c'est nous maintenant, l'adoption est presque finie, tu vas devenir notre fille. Demain on ira changer ton nom… Quand l'adoption sera finie, tu t'appelleras Marlène Walkins.

- Mais je suis Amy !

- On aime pas trop ce nom, on a décidé de le changer, Marlène, c'est joli non ?

- Mais c'est maman qui a choisi pour moi… Papa a choisi Hope…

- Désolée mon ange, mais on a décidé.

Amy baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Sa mère voulu la calmer mais elle retira son appareil auditif et n'entendit plus rien. Elle tapa les mains sur la table, elle ne voulait rien savoir.

- Remets ça, tu n'entendras pas.

Amy repoussa l'appareil et le jeta même sur le sol. Elle se mit à pleurer fortement, Michelle voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Amy se débattit et se leva pour ensuite courir se cacher.

Le lendemain, l'assistante sociale rappela Sara et Gil qui n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit à cause de cette fichue décision. Quand Gil reçu le coup de fil. Il fut étonné, mais ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'on leur dise une seconde fois. Ils partirent au domicile des Walkins. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Sara demanda immédiatement à voir Amy.

- Elle s'est cachée hier, on ne l'a pas trouvé depuis.

- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas où elle est ?

Sara partit à sa recherche.

- Amy ?!

- Elle a jeter ça, elle n'entendra pas.

Il tendit à Grissom l'appareil auditif. Il partit rejoindre son épouse et l'aida à chercher Amy. Elle semblait inquiète. Elle savait que ce genre de situation lui rappelait son passé. Elle était tendu. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer.

- Sara… Amy est comme toi… Comment tu te cachais… Quand tu avais peur ?

Elle se détendit un moment et essaya de se souvenir.

- Dans les placard, les armoires… tout ce qui était petit…

- D'accord, on va la trouver.

Ils cherchèrent pendant longtemps. Avant de finalement la trouver, couchée sous un bureau à l'étage, elle dormait… Elle pleurait. Ils s'abaissèrent et Sara lui tendit les bras, Amy se recula. Grissom lui tendit l'appareil. Elle hésita et le prit puis elle le mit à son oreille comme il lui avait appris.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle secoua la tête doucement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Amy ?

- Ils ont dit… que j'étais plus Amy.

- Amy… On t'a expliqué…

- Je veux pas… Non !

- Amy…

Sara tentait de la calmer en la prenant contre elle, mais elle se débattait, elle donnait des coups de pieds et de poings mais Sara ne la lâchait pas.

- Je veux rester Amy !

- Arrête maintenant !

Grissom venait de hausser la voix, légèrement sans être brusque, Amy se calma, Sara sécha ses larmes .

- Moi aussi je veux que tu restes Amy… Notre Amy, mais c'est pas à nous de décider. On veut vraiment que tu restes avec nous. Mais c'est la dame là bas qui choisit.

- C'est méchant…

- Je sais bébé.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre couple regardait la scène de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Marlène est notre fille maintenant.

- Cette enfant n'est pas encore votre fille. Pour le moment, elle s'appelle Amy. Ces personnes aiment énormément Amy, tellement qu'ils ont aussi fait une demande d'adoption.

- Refusée ?

- Non, en attente… Cette nuit était un test pour voir comment elle se comporterait avec vous. Je vois que ça s'est très mal passé. Alors je suis désolée, mais aujourd'hui Amy repars avec moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Amy s'accrochait fermement aux jambes de Sara. L'assistante sociale laissa le temps à la petite de s'habituer. Sara se bassa.

- Ecoute mon bébé. Tu dois allez avec elle. On revient vite te voir. C'est promis.

- C'est vrai ?

Grissom s'abaissa et essuya le reste de ses larmes.

- Bien sur que c'est vrai. On revient vite, dès qu'on nous dit oui.

Elle se décida finalement à lâcher les jambes de Sara et à suivre l'assistante sociale.

_Fin Flash back. _

- Amy est revenue vivre avec nous deux jours plus tard, on a refait la demande d'adoption qui nous a été accordé il y a 22 mois maintenant.

- C'est génial Sara. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Nick intervint.

- Tu es douée pour garder un secret. Pendant deux ans tu gardais ta relation avec Grissom secrète. Et là pendant trois ans, tu nous as caché l'existence de ta fille. Bravo.

- On cherchait un moyen de vous le dire, mais le temps passait, des imprévus et on y pensait plus.

Sara vit sa fille se lever et venir vers elle.

- Maman, on va rentrer ?

- Oh…

- Maman ?

Ecklie venait de faire son apparition. Sara sourit et soupira brièvement.

- Pitié, j'ai pas envie de tout recommencer.

- Rentrez avec votre fille, je vais lui dire.

- Merci Russell.

Plus tard chez elle, Amy regardait la télévision, Sara venait d'appeler l'école pour se plaindre de l'institutrice qui avait osé oublier sa petite fille. Elle avait sacrément hurler et Amy avait sursauté, mais elle savait… Que quand sa mère criait, ou son père, ce n'était jamais après elle. Ils venaient toujours lui faire un câlin après des cris, peu importe lesquels.

_Maman est fâchée parce que je suis restée toute seule. Mais après elle va venir me faire un gros câlin. Et me faire des bisous et des chatouilles peut-être… Pas trop de chatouille après on rigole trop… Mais c'est trop bien !_

Sara tenait sa fille contre elle, elle attendait le coup de fil de son mari. Elle l'avait prévenu mais il était occupé. Elle allait se lever quand il sonna, elle sourit et décrocha.

- Elle va bien… Avant de t'inquiéter, tout va bien.

_**- Tu as téléphoné à l'école ?**_

- Oui, notre fille est géniale, elle a réussi a me rejoindre au travail, même si elle n'aurait pas du venir toute seule…

Elle dit ses mots en regardant Amy qui sourit en tendant son bras vers le téléphone.

- Je veux parler à papa !

- Ok, je te la passe.

Elle donna le téléphone à sa fille.

- Papa, soit pas fâché, je vais très bien !

_**- C'est dangereux Amy, de se promener seule…**_

_-_ Je sais papa ! Je sais ! Mais je suis avec maman !

_**- Oui… Et tu protèges maman, ok ?**_

_- _Oui, promis ! Tu veux parler à maman ?

Amy rendit le téléphone a sa mère qui plissait les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comploter tous les deux ?

_- __**Rien mon ange… Je rentre bientôt. **_

_-_ Ok, tu me manques… Enfin tu nous manques à toutes les deux.

_**- Vous me manquez aussi. Je t'aime. **_

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle raccrocha et sourit. Reposa le téléphone sur son socle et se réinstalla confortablement devant la petite sirène.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi papa et toi vous avez pas de bébé ?

Sara sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- On a un bébé… On t'a toi, et on t'aime, vraiment… Mais vraiment… De tout notre cœur.

- Mais j'étais pas dans ton ventre… Dans les films, les bébés viennent du ventre…

- C'est vrai… Mais tu sais… Maman a eu très mal au ventre un jour… Quand elle était plus jeune… Et le docteur a dit qu'un bébé ne pourrait pas grandir dans mon ventre.

- Alors vous m'avez aimé moi ?

- Oui, dès que je t'ai vu, et papa aussi… On t'aime Amy, ne doute pas d'accord ?

- Je sais… Je vous aime aussi.

Sara embrassa sa fille sur le front et la serra tout contre elle.

C'est vrai, à cause d'une blessure à son adolescence, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, elle avait eu du mal à en parler à Gil, de peur que lui en veuille, alors elle lui avait dit après… Qu'elle n'en voulait pas… Et quand ils avait fait la demande pour Amy, elle avait du lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas en avoir, au cas où un jour il lui demande de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il avait été déçu sur le coup, mais ne lui en voulait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Quand Grissom rentra chez lui ce soir là, il alla voir sa fille dans sa chambre, même si Sara lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien, il voulait s'en assurer. Elle dormait, paisiblement dans son lit entouré de papillons, même si elle n'était pas biologiquement sa fille, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup par certains points, tout comme elle ressemblait à Sara par d'autres points.

Il rejoignit finalement sa femme, dans leur chambre, elle dormait, il s'allongea à ses côté et elle se colla contre lui, heureuse de le sentir près d'elle.

Elle se retourna et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé au labo.

- Au moins ils sont au courant, nous qui cherchions un moyen de leur dire pour Amy.

- Tu aurais du voir leur tête. Je pense que le pire c'était Greg. J'ai jamais vu une tête pareil.

- Elle a du les faire fondre… Elle est adorable.

- C'est vrai…

- Comme sa mère…

Elle sourit et finit par s'endormir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir un jour un enfant, certes elle avait toujours aimé son mari, mais un enfant, signifiait des responsabilité, la plus grande de toutes. Et ça lui faisait peur. Mais maintenant, elle avait Amy, et elle l'aimait de toute son âme. Elle veillerait sur elle coute que coute. Empêcherait quiconque de lui faire du mal. Et malgré l'intelligence d'Amy, ce n'était qu'une petite fille… Et elle avait besoin de tout l'amour de ses parents.


End file.
